<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one that (almost) got away by endlesshitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941982">The one that (almost) got away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty'>endlesshitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF, Rock Music RPF, Slash (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Smut, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Slash met when they were young, and through their years together, they fell in love. Life breaks them apart, but ultimately, is the one who puts them back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Thirsty Thursday Idea: The reader and Slash used to date when they were younger and a few years after they broke up they see each other again and all the love is still there and they end up hanging out and then they end up sleeping together and it’s super intense and passionate and just like the first time they slept togethera<br/>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N barely remembers the first time she met Slash, they were so young after all. But she still remembers his big, curious eyes looking at the garter snakes that always roamed the open space behind her house.</p><p>She had been on her own way to play with them but shyly stopped on her tracks. She was looking at the boy who had moved into the house in front of hers three days ago and was now there.</p><p>She had been considering going up to him to see the snake he had been looking at, but instead settled for looking at the one moving not too far from her.</p><p>The two steps she had taken to get close to the animal had made a twig snap underneath her feet, which made Slash’s eyes snap up to her. His dark eyes fixated on her face, scanning it for a few seconds before he gave her a soft, shy smile.</p><p>If Y/N’s mother had been close, Y/N would have run to her and hidden behind her legs, but she had to settle for bowing her head and letting her hair hide her face.</p><p>She heard Slash’s small footsteps as he came close, carefully holding the snake he had been watching in his small hands. He put it on the ground once he was close to Y/N and crouched by her side, silently keeping her company.</p><p>That had been the first time they met. They were probably four or five years old, she didn’t really remember. Those silent hangouts happened for two more days. After that, Y/N’s parents had invited Slash’s family over for dinner.</p><p>That night, Y/N and Slash actually talked while they played in her room.</p><p>They had been inseparable ever since.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Y/N sighed as she rested her head comfortably on her pillow, Slash doing the same by her right side.</p><p>“You always have the best pot…” She giggled, handing him the joint she had rolled for them.</p><p>Slash chuckled at the dragged out tone of her voice.</p><p>An Aerosmith record played on the background, and it was the only thing breaking the silence they always settled in. It might have been weird for others to spend so much time in silence with such a close friend, but for them, it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Slash tilted his head to the side, eyes slightly covered by his hair, and looked at Y/N’s profile for a minute. He was gathering a bit of courage to ask her a question, even if he didn’t like to admit that he was nervous.</p><p>“Are you free next Friday?” He asked, the sudden sound of his voice scaring her for a few seconds and making her head snap to him.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes and flipped him off when he chuckled. “Yeah.” She exhaled the smoke and rolled on her side, turning her whole body to him. “Why do you ask?” She questioned, extending him the joint.</p><p>Slash accepted it and took a puff before turning to her as well. “I was thinking we could hang out. You know, ride around town and shit…”</p><p>Y/N eyed him for a few seconds. She had known him for nearly 10 years, and all that time had taught her how to read him like an open book, so it was not hard for her to realize he was not saying exactly what he wanted.</p><p>“We always hang out…” She trailed off, trying to get the whole truth out of him. “Are the guys going too?”</p><p>“I thought it could be just us this time. We could get some food, from Canter’s, and then eat it on that field you always go to…”</p><p>Y/N smiled softly as she noticed his cheeks turning a slightly darker tone. “Like… Like a date?”</p><p>Slash smiled back, immediately feeling a bit more at ease. “Yeah… Like a date.”</p><p>Y/N’s smiled widened. “I’d love to.”</p><p>Slash’s smile turned into a grin.</p><p>[…]</p><p>“Happy birthday, love.” Y/N smiled, standing up on her toes and wrapping her arms around Slash’s neck, pulling him for a kiss.</p><p>Slash smiled between the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. The action made laughter bubble inside her chest.</p><p>“Where’s my gift?” Slash asked excitedly. “You spent an entire week teasing, I wanna see it.”</p><p>Y/N bit her lower lip and eyed all of Slash’s friends already gathered around the house. “Can’t exactly give it to you here…” She smirked, taking his hand and guiding it up her thigh, underneath the skirt, letting him feel the silk set she had bought.</p><p>“Happy fucking birthday to me…” Slash smirked, pulling her for another kiss, hungrier this time.</p><p>[…]</p><p>“That was really fucking good…” Y/N breathed out, pulling her hair away from her sweaty forehead.</p><p>“It’s always good…” Slash smirked as he laid down by her side.</p><p>Y/N laughed and turned to him with a smile. Pulling him for a sweet, soft kiss. After that, she settled down again, letting her eyes roam over his body, feeling a warmth spread inside her.</p><p>“Y/N?” Slash called, turning to her.</p><p>“Yeah?” Her eyes snapped up to his.</p><p>Slash stared at her silently for a few seconds. “I love you…”</p><p>Y/N grinned and leaned to capture his lips in a deep kiss. “I love you too…” She mumbled against him, smiling.</p><p>He smiled against her too, pulling her body on top of his.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Y/N smiled fondly at all the memories as she read the article about Slash’s new album with his band, Slash’s Snakepit.</p><p>The feeling this curly-haired boy caused in her chest was something from another world… it made her heart twist and clench and yet be at total peace. It made a warmth spread over her body, made her feel safe and calm, powerful and strong… it made her feel like everything was ok, even what was not ok…</p><p>It was the most powerful form of love she had ever seen, felt, or even heard of… nothing had ever lived up to it…</p><p>And that is exactly why it stung so much and yet felt so good to think about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slash checks-in at the hotel Y/N works at and her face reminds him of someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: Thirsty Thursday Idea: The reader and Slash used to date when they were younger and a few years after they broke up they see each other again and all the love is still there and they end up hanging out and then they end up sleeping together and it’s super intense and passionate and just like the first time they slept together<br/>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>Y/N sighed after she closed the magazine she had been reading about Slash’s new album and made her way out of the shop, after she had bought her cigarettes, and made her way to her work.</p>
  <p>On the way, her mind kept going back to all her years with Slash. They had been the most amazing ones of her life. And they were gone almost as soon as they started…</p>
  <p>She did her best to shake away the nostalgic and sad feeling growing around her heart and focused on walking to the hotel she worked at.</p>
  <p>It was a short walk and soon enough she was getting inside the small staff room, changing into her uniform and walking to sit behind the front desk.</p>
  <p>The first few hours of her shift were relatively quiet. The first clients, in fact, didn’t check in until it was around 10 p.m., right before she was going to leave.</p>
  <p>A man came in, and Y/N had instructions to make sure this check-in was as low profile as it could be. It was not exactly hard at night time, but that still meant security had to keep away some fans that had been waiting.</p>
  <p>Y/N actually had no idea who was checking in and what all the fuss was about, but the hotel was a good one and it was near a stadium, so it was not the first time artists got a room there.</p>
  <p>She arranged all the 6 bedrooms, picked up the keys and, since not many of her colleagues were around at this hour, she decided to take them up herself, not wanting to wait until someone finally came.</p>
  <p>They didn’t have much luggage so they were ok with carrying it themselves, thankfully, and followed Y/N to the elevator.</p>
  <p>She had not been paying much attention to who exactly she was giving rooms to, but she had her chance as one by one they settled in each room.</p>
  <p>She recognized most of the faces and they were from big rock bands. Guns N’ Roses included.</p>
  <p>The line-up was slightly familiar and the voice of one of them was also familiar, but Y/N had not been able to pin point who the band was until only one member was left.</p>
  <p>As she opened the door and finally faced the guy, she found wild, curly hair, eyes covered by dark sunglasses. A hat rested on his head, he had a snake necklace resting against his chest, a leather jacket on his arm, and shiny rings adorning his fingers.</p>
  <p>Either he didn’t notice who she was, or she had changed a lot, or he had simply forgotten who she was, but Y/N could never forget him…</p>
  <p>“Saul…” She muttered in a slightly surprised voice, hand holding on to the door knob and eyes glued to his face.</p>
  <p>His heads turned to her and Y/N noticed his brows furrowing for a few seconds before he pulled his sunglasses off. </p>
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
  <p>[…]</p>
  <p>“There has to be something you can do… anything… you’re almost 18, you’ll be able to live alone. You can live with me until then. And even after… please…” Slash begged, cupping the sides of her face and stroking her skin with his thumb.</p>
  <p>Y/N smiled sadly and kisses him, putting her hands over his. “I wish there was something I could do… but I can’t… you know my family… you know how much it means to them, to stick together and all that…”</p>
  <p>Slash eyed her for a bit in silence and then pulled her for a tight hug. “I don’t wanna lose you…”</p>
  <p>“You won’t…” She answered, hugging him back.</p>
  <p>“Promise me you’ll write everyday. And that you’ll come back as soon as you can…” He asked, and Y/N could notice his voice getting strained.</p>
  <p>“I promise angel… I’ll come back to you…” She said, kissing him.</p>
  <p>She stayed over at Slash’s during the night and he held her for the entire time. He tried his best not to be too depressing about the whole thing, but he just couldn’t be happy when he knew that the love of his life was about to leave him for God knows how long…</p>
  <p>And no, he was not too young to know she was the love of his life.</p>
  <p>[…]</p>
  <p>Apparently, Y/N did keep the promise.</p>
  <p>And he did not recognize her anymore…</p>
  <p>“Sorry… it’s just- I’m just a fan…” She tried her best to hide her pain and fully opened the door to his room. “And this is your room. Hope everything is good, and please don’t hesitate to call reception if you need anything.” She gave him a polite smile and left in a bit of a hurry.</p>
  <p>Instead of going straight down, Y/N took the elevator and went to the last floor, then walked down a hallway and opened the door to the rooftop.</p>
  <p>She went to the edge and sat down, something she did more often than not, and pulled a cigarette and a lighter from her back pocket. She lit it up and took a long drag, laying the nicotine calm the swirl of emotions inside her.</p>
  <p>Six floors down, in his room, Slash sat in a chair in the balcony, looking ahead to the city lights and thinking about her.</p>
  <p>She was so familiar. So… something. He could not quite pin point what he felt, or why he felt that, but he remembers a similar feeling from his teen years…</p>
  <p>No, it could not be her… right? </p>
  <p>There’s no way they’d meet again, much less like this…</p>
  <p>Though fate always had a funny way of playing with his life…</p>
  <p>He had too many doubts, too many unanswered questions. But in the end, he just couldn’t bring himself to believe it was her. It would be too good, too surreal.</p>
  <p>Life had been kind to him so far but there was no way it would be this kind…</p>
  <p>Or so he told himself.</p>
  <p>This encounter had, anyways, left him to remember how painful it was, to lose the love of his life at such a young age.</p>
  <p>[…]</p>
  <p>The first week after Y/N left had been painful, the worst withdrawal he had ever gone, or would ever go through, but it still seemed like they would make it work.</p>
  <p>They wrote each other every day or at least once a week. They called whenever they were allowed, and most important, they remained faithful.</p>
  <p>As time went by though, things began to change.</p>
  <p>They wrote less and less. Being so far apart made it harder to feel included in each other’s lives, no matter how much they tried. Y/N’s family was making her stay more and more months than they thought. Eventually months became years.</p>
  <p>Slash’s band began to grow and with that, so did the number of girls and temptations around him. He tried his best, but he didn’t manage to remain faithful, and that made it even harder to write to her…</p>
  <p>But it’s not like Y/N had been a saint either…</p>
  <p>Eventually, it seemed like Y/N would never return. And, in fact, she would not come back for another painful twelve years…</p>
  <p>They were young. As much as they loved each other, they had to live and to grow. It was painful, the worst thing they’d ever felt… but it had to happen…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slash finally remembers Y/N and has to ask her out on a date. What will happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: Thirsty Thursday Idea: The reader and Slash used to date when they were younger and a few years after they broke up they see each other again and all the love is still there and they end up hanging out and then they end up sleeping together and it’s super intense and passionate and just like the first time they slept together<br/>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="landmark heading">Work Text:</h3><p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>The next night, Y/N also had the night shift. Her colleague still had to leave, so for now she sat at the bar, meditating over her whiskey.</p>
  <p>She could not get Slash out of her head, no matter how much she tried. It’s like she was a teen in love all over again, with her crush taking up her thoughts the entire time.</p>
  <p>Once, that had been the most amazing feeling of all time. Now, it caused her more pain that anything she had ever felt and possibly would ever feel.</p>
  <p>The worst part, was that there was news about him and his music all around her. She had no where to escape to…</p>
  <p>The best she could do was not listen to the radio, not watch TV, not read magazines or newspapers… great…</p>
  <p>While she sat at the bar all by herself, Slash came in, not that she noticed. He sat a few seats away, with the same sunglasses and hat from last night, and ordered whiskey as well. They had spent years sharing bottles since they learned how much they liked it.</p>
  <p>He glanced briefly around the bar and his eyes fell on Y/N, almost as if he felt drawn to her.</p>
  <p>Since she was not looking, he took his time studying her face and trying to understand where he had met her.</p>
  <p>Her hair was pulled on a pony tail, which made it easy for him. Her face was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and most traits were so familiar, something that his brain associated with his teen years. It calmed him, it made a warmth spread in his chest…</p>
  <p>He was trying to hold himself back from going up to her, but eventually his heart had annoyed him enough, so he got up and took a seat right by her side.</p>
  <p>“Hm… Sorry to bother … I know this might sound weird but… have we met before?”</p>
  <p>His voice had scared her, since she hadn’t even heard him come in or order, and she turned to the side, a bit startled, which made him smile apologetically.</p>
  <p>“I didn’t mean to scare you…” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.</p>
  <p>Y/N shook her head and smiled. “I was distracted, it’s not your fault.” She then remained silent, trying to decide between lying to him and telling him that they had never met, or telling him the truth. “We-“</p>
  <p>She did not have the chance to answer, because the previous receptionist had finished and had called her to work. Slash’s head snapped towards the voice at the name. Y/N… the name was so familiar, it made him feel the exact same way he did when he looked at her.</p>
  <p>“I have to go, I’m sorry…” Y/N said, getting up, finishing her whiskey and then making her way to the reception.</p>
  <p>Slash nodded, understanding she had to work, but his heart kept telling him to follow her.</p>
  <p>He ignored it. He’d be staying at that hotel for another week, he would have more time to ask her…</p>
  <p>He finished his drink faster than he planned and went back to his room.</p>
  <p>Y/N… Y/N… the named echoed inside his head like a mantra. He said it out loud on his way back to the room, and after a few times, it hit him like a ton of bricks.</p>
  <p>Y/N… Y/N Y/L/N… </p>
  <p>He could literally bang his head against the wall in frustration. How the fuck had he been this stupid?! How many drugs had he actually taken in his life time that had made him forget the one person he promised himself he would never forget?!</p>
  <p>“Stupid! Fucking- holy shit how can I be this stupid?!” He pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed his face in frustration.</p>
  <p>He was wondering if he should go down and talk to her… she was working, maybe it was not the best idea… maybe he could ask her when did she finish and then talk to her… yeah, that seemed a good idea.</p>
  <p>With that objective in mind, Slash made his way back to the reception and waited until she was finished with some guests before going up to her.</p>
  <p>“Y/N,” He called and her head immediately snapped his way. “When does your shift end? Or when are you free?” </p>
  <p>No matter how many years had passed, her ability to read him had remained the same. And she could tell he had remembered her…</p>
  <p>“I leave at 9 A.M.” She answered. “I’m off tomorrow though…”</p>
  <p>Slash nodded. “Can we meet somewhere?” He asked, full of hope.</p>
  <p>Y/N hesitated for a bit, but then nodded. “There’s a coffee shop two blocks down… we can meet there during the afternoon if you’re free…”</p>
  <p>“I am. Let’s say at three?” He asked with a relieved smile.</p>
  <p>Y/N smiled back and nodded. “Yeah… three is good…”</p>
  <p>Slash’s smile widened and he nodded to himself, making his way back to elevator and up to his room.</p>
  <p>He felt like a kid waiting for Christmas morning. His body was filled with joy, love and all those feelings that had him feeling a bit stupid and it felt a bit foreign, but so incredibly good.</p>
  <p>His mind began to wander through the multiple possibilities of how tomorrow could go. She could hate him, or just not care about him, or… maybe she still loved him…</p>
  <p>He felt like a teenage girl thinking about all this, but he could not stop himself. She was still the love of his life, even after all these years, even if he had almost forgotten her… he could not ignore the idea that maybe, just maybe, they’d get back together…</p>
  <p>On the first floor of the hotel, Y/N’s mind was also working fast, going through all the ways their little fate could go down.</p>
  <p>She was not sure she could lose Slash again… the first time had hurt more than she thought it would, than she thought it was possible.</p>
  <p>All she wanted was to be happy, like she had been with him as a teen, but no matter how much she tried, no matter how much time she passed, she couldn’t. Not without him.</p>
  <p>Maybe this was her chance. The chance of finally being happy again. Of forgetting her hurtful past and moving on, continuing their love story.</p>
  <p>If that was it, Y/N would do everything and anything she could not to let him escape this time.</p>
  <p>That much she promised herself.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slash and Y/N go on a date and then make up for all the time lost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: Thirsty Thursday Idea: The reader and Slash used to date when they were younger and a few years after they broke up they see each other again and all the love is still there and they end up hanging out and then they end up sleeping together and it’s super intense and passionate and just like the first time they slept together<br/>Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slash woke up bright and early, which was one of, if not the most, unusual thing for him. He was not an early riser at all, in fact, he tended to have the worst mood in the mornings, but today was different.</p><p>He woke up with love blossoming, once again, inside his heart. It had been a while since he felt something this real and powerful, and as much as he hated to admit it, it brought the brightest of smiles to his face.</p><p>It had been years since he had seen Y/N. Years since he had touched her, kissed her, talked to her… And even some since he had last thought about her.</p><p>It was not that he wanted to forget her. It was the fact that it hurt to think about her, to know, or rather believe, that he’d never see her or be with her again.</p><p>He was just trying to protect himself. He didn’t want to constantly feel the pain, so he tried to gradually take her out of his mind. And with everything that went on in his life, eventually, he succeeded.</p><p>Right now thought she was, once again, the only thing in his mind.</p><p>He got up and jumped into the shower, turning the water almost to the hottest and letting it burn down his body. Y/N’s took her showers like this more often than not and it somehow comforted him to do it every once in a while.</p><p>He took his time washing all of his hair and even worked some conditioner on the curls to make sure it stayed tight and fluffy. Just the way she had always loved it…</p><p>When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his balcony, sitting down and lighting up a cigarette.</p><p>A guitar rested near the window and after a while just enjoying the quiet and the view, he got up, picked it up and sat back down, placing it on his lap and playing a fee soft melodies, pouring out everything he felt in that moment.</p><p>The melody was smooth, yet still had a slightly fast pace. It poured easily through is fingers, and it was a complete mirror of the relationship he once had with Y/N.</p><p>It was his favourite melody.</p><p>[…]</p><p>The morning had gone by way slower than Slash wanted. He was used to waking up around 11:30 or midday, so 3 P.M. never took too long to come, but he had woken up around 8, so it took too long, in his opinion, to get to the time of their date. Well, not date, date but… date…</p><p>He had gotten to the coffee shop around 5 minutes before she did, and he had gotten them a little table near the window, but hopefully not enough to have paparazzi annoying them, and away from everyone else. </p><p>When she had gotten there, she had stopped by the door a few seconds, looking at him, before taking a deep breath in and finally sat down in front of him with a small smile.</p><p>The first minute was of complete silence. They just stared at each other, trying to collect their thoughts and realizing all the details that had changes since they last saw each other.</p><p>In Slash’s eyes, Y/N had barely changed. Her skin still looked soft and smooth, like it had looked for most of the time they knew each other. Her eyes still had that glint, the one that had made him fall in love in the first place. Her lips still looked beautiful, soft…</p><p>She still looked perfect.</p><p>In Y/N’s eyes, Slash didn’t change that much either, partially because she had the chance of accompanying his rise to success from magazines and interviews, always seeing how his appearance changed over the years.</p><p>Still, there wasn’t one single detail she hated. He still looked like that same little boy that loved to look at snakes with her, that was passionate about music. That stole drinks and rode around Hollywood in his bike with her. That helped her steal her first pet snake…</p><p>He was still the same boy she had fallen in love with when she was just a kid…</p><p>Slash was the first to break the silence. “You look beautiful…” He smiled gently.</p><p>Y/N blushed slightly and smiled back. “You too… you barely changed…” She reached forward with her hand and stroked his cheek. “I’m sorry… for everything…”</p><p>Slash shook his head with a small smile and held her hand. “Don’t be… I’ve made my peace with it over the years… you had to be with your family, and it’s not easy to get back with little to no money… it was never your fault.”</p><p>His sweetness and his smile brought tears to her eyes in a matter of seconds. “I could have come back sooner but… I had gotten comfortable… it was just too much effort to get back, especially when I believed you hated me for leaving…”</p><p>Slash moved his chair closer to hers and hugged her tight. “I could never hate you angel. You’re the love of my life. Always have been, always will be…”</p><p>Y/N did her best to hold back as much tears as she could, but she hugged him back and let a few of them out. Slash held her for as long as she needed, rubbing comforting shapes on her back, and eventually they broke apart.</p><p>Once her face was not as red, they ordered some drinks and a snack, and began to catch up on each other’s lives.</p><p>[…]</p><p>None of them, if they were asked, could tell how they went from innocent, heartfelt chatter, to running back to her place and Slash hotly pushing her up against the wall and kissing her neck hard.</p><p>Her front door was barely closed and the elderly lady who lived in the floor above shot her a disgusted look when she saw what they were up to. </p><p>She managed to kick it closed between kisses, and then tugged hard on Slash’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head back, so she could bite down and leave hickeys.</p><p>“I missed you so much.” He moaned softly, running his hands over the side of her body and then under her bra, gently stroking her nipples. “No one ever made me feel the way you did… fucking get so hard thinking about you… And even harder now that I get to touch you…” He continued, pressing his hard on against her leg.</p><p>Y/N moaned against neck, only pulling her mouth away when she felt like the hickey was dark enough. “I love you. So much…” She admitted, pulling him for a passionate kiss and sliding a hand inside his pants. “Fuck me Saul… Please…” She moaned, pulling away from the kiss and looking into his eyes. “I need you…”</p><p>Slash moaned at her words and picked her up, taking her to what he noticed to be her bedroom and setting her down on the bed. He was quick to pull off her clothes, not wanting to waste a second with pointless teasing, and then did the same to himself, climbing on the bed as well and kneeling between her legs.</p><p>He stroked her thighs and licked his lips while looking down at her dripping core. </p><p>“No…”</p><p>Slash’s head snapped up to her face, confused. “No?”</p><p>Y/N shook her head. “Don’t go down on me. Yet. I need you too much… we have time…” She explained, lifting herself up on her elbows and pulling him down on top of her.</p><p>He moaned and kissed her passionately, using one hand to hold himself up and another to rub small circles on her clit.</p><p>“I missed you. Your body…” He said, kissing down her neck. “Gonna spend hours making up for what we lost, baby… hours…”</p><p>Y/N whimpered at that and tugged on his hair, pressing her whole body up against his. “Saul… fuck… please… I missed you too, so much… I need you…”</p><p>Slash nodded against her lips and slowly slid inside her. “Oh fuck… oh… shit babe- you’re so tight… so warm…” He moaned, letting his eyes roll back and stilling inside her for a few seconds, completely buried to the brink.</p><p>Y/N cried out and moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her hands to her breasts, playing with her own nipples and kissing him hard.</p><p>Slash groaned and slapped one of her hands away, replacing it with his own. He palmed and gropped her breast, twisting the nipple between his thumb and pointer.</p><p>Slash began to move his hips deep and hard, a bit fast, and moaning against her lips and kissing her every now and then.</p><p>“Don’t leave me… ever again baby. Stay with me, please. Move in with me, come with me on tour… I’ll take care of you baby… always…” He begged, moving his lips down to her neck and starting to kiss and leave hickeys.</p><p>“Saul… please…” Y/N cried out, moving a hand to his ass and squeezing it hard.</p><p>“I’m here baby, I’m here…” He moaned, thrusting his hips faster and leaning down on his elbow to get closer to her.</p><p>“I wanna be with you… forever… I missed you so much when we were apart…” She moaned, feeling a few tears gather in her eyes. “I’m sorry for leaving you…”</p><p>Slash put her arms around his own neck and held her close, cooing by her ear. “Doesn’t matter anymore baby… we can’t change that…” He moaned, angling his hips differently, just so he would hit her G-spot dead on. “We can be together from now on. I wanna be with you… you’re the only woman I ever loved…”</p><p>Y/N whimpered against his ear, feeling her orgasm get closer by the second, much faster than she wanted.</p><p>“Slash… please tell me you’re close… I’m close but I don’t wanna cum til you do…” She moaned, arching her back and pressing her chest against his.</p><p>Slash blushed and nodded. “I am… I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this, I swear…” He chuckled, kissing her and stroking her sides.</p><p>Y/N smiled and then chuckled lightly between moans. “It’s ok baby… we’ll have all the time in the world… I swear baby…” She said, holding on to her hair.</p><p>Slash nodded quickly and quickened his pace even more. “Shit baby… you’re so fucking tight, fuck… so fucking perfect…” He moaned, holding on tightly to her hips and kneeling back up. “Fuck, wanna feel you can for me baby girl, come on…” He let his head fall back for a few seconds before focusing on her face again and thrusting harder.</p><p>Y/N whimpered and moaned with each thrust, clinging to the bed sheets and keep her legs tightly wrapped around him so he’d hit deep. “Baby, fuck!” Her eyes rolled back and her back arched again, her moans getting louder and louder as she got closer.</p><p>“That’s it baby girl… cum for me angel, cum around my cock…” He groaned, rubbing her clit with his thumb and pinching her nipples.</p><p>Y/N nodded and screamed his name as her high began to wash over her. Wave after wave, her body shook, legs impossibly tight around him as she keep clenching and relaxing around him, milking him.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Shit- fuck, I’m cumming!” He warned, slowing down his thrusts. “Where-“</p><p>“Inside me…” She said, looking straight into his eyes. </p><p>Slash moaned, perhaps louder than he would have liked, and stilled his hips inside her, pushed to the brim, and began to cum.</p><p>Y/N moaned at the feeling and slowly fell limp on the bed as he kept cumming, occasionally clenching around him, until eventually Slash laid down by her side, panting.</p><p>“I love you… so much baby…” He said, pulling her close. “You mean the world to me… truly…” He smiled, stroking her face.</p><p>Y/N turned to him and smiled. “I love you too Saul…”</p><p>They stayed in silence, relaxing and chilling, making up for all the lost years.</p><p>They felt finally at peace. As cliche as it might have been, the last piece of their puzzle was finally there. They finally felt complete, happy and loved.</p><p>And none of them would ever give up feeling like that ever again…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>